Paranormal Secrets
by Gracious Rosebud
Summary: When Kristen Burlson is unwillingly moved from Hawaii to Alabama, she faces mean girls, making new friends, and most importantly, a shocking secret that changes her life. Her life gets hectic and turns into a roller coaster ride. after finally settling in, she finds a 2nd that could ruin the friendships she's gained, obstacles she's passed, and destroy the new life she has created.


**Ok, so this is like, my first real FANFICTION, though i have written essays, stories, and other stuff before this, but this one is my first actual one, shared on the internet and stuff... I have been inspired by DisneyFanatic2364 to start fanfictions, also I love writing and have a wonderful assortment of new ideas just swirling around in my head AT ALL TIMES. I'm going to start uploading more stories about Homestuck, My Little Pony FiM, and maybe some other FANDOMS I'm a part of. Me= total NERD. Just as an FYI though, I have two ideas that I think are absolutely AWESOME for MLPFiM and I'll upload them as soon as I get around to making rough drafts and finals and you know the deal with editing and all. Ok, this was really long, so You can just go wnjot the story now... Uploads will be whenever I feel like it, Or when I'm bored and have nothing really exciting to do. OK BAI FOR THE LAST TIME!-Gracious Rosebud**

* * *

I hear the car pull to a stop on the paved road, but keep my eyes closed.

"Kristen, wake up, we're here."

Everything is dark.I slowly open my eyes to see mom staring gently at me, a sweet smile on her face. I lean up and stretch, then yawn. I slowly lower back down onto the seat and softly reply "Where?...Oh-yeah."

This might seem totally normal to you: Mom, just woke me up in the car, to go in the house from a long car trip. But it's really isn't at all what you think...

"So, what do you think, Kristy?"

" About what, the new house, or your crap new job that made us move from HAWAII to ALABAMA?!"

"Now honey, don't be like that! You know I meant the house. It's obvious, of course, that you aren't happy with this, but just think about it! You get a chance to make new friends! Get some adventure in your life! I thought you liked to spice things up a bit once in a while. Now come on out and get your bags. Your room is the one with the green door." she tells me, lifting her knitting bag out of the front seat's foot space.

"At least the door is going to be green," I scoff and glare at my mom, grumbling under my breath and stumbling out of the car with my bright green duffel bag.

You see, I had to move from a small island in Hawaii called Lisianski to this stupid new house in Alabama. Just because my mom got promoted to this new position at her defense attorney agency. I just don't understand why we had to move. She could have taken a couple of other cases, still back in Hawaii, but she said this jumble of cases would have higher pay. "Better to support the family" she had said to me. Support the family? _SUPPORT _the _FAMILY?!_ That's seriously your excuse? Oh, yes, because the family of three: or soon to be two just REALLY needs support so VERY BADLY!Seems kinda fishy to me...

"So Mom, when so I start school?"

"I don't really know, sweetie. Why don't you go ask your father? Then after you can go to your room and 'set up.' You can help him by bringing some things inside, too."

"Ok." I walk over to the moving truck and set down my duffel by the back left tire, the side of the truck facing the house. Then I make way over to the very back where Dad is inside the truck's trailer. I lean on the corner and ask him aloud, "Hey, Dad? When do I start school here?"

"Well sweetie, we're lucky you could finish school in Hawaii. But just trust me, when school starts in August, your second year of college is gonna be great!"

"Oh. Well Ok Dad, thanks for the tip- wait, _**WHAT?! AUGUST?! **_**SCHOOL STARTS IN **_**AUGUST?! **_ I thought school started in SEPTEMBER!" I shout, sincerely surprised school here starts A WHOLE MONTH EARLIER.

"Correct, it does sweetie." He grunts out as he pushes a box to the edge of the trailer.

"But you just said it starts in August!"

"Correct again!"

"Bu- wha? I'm confused, school starts in August or September?" I say, now thoroughly confused.

"Both correct honey, but your _old _ school starts in September, your new school however, starts on August 25th. Don't worry though Kris, it doesn't seem that early into August. The 25th won't be that bad. It's only about two weeks before the other school starts, so it won't be completely horrible." he stops moving things around to explain this to me. He gives me a look that says, "_Well, ya gonna help or not?"_ I look down at the ground, and kick the trailer's bottom with my foot slipping my hands into my jean pockets.

"Oh….well, thanks Dad, that's a good thing, because I thought I'd have to go to school on my birthday."

And now you're probably thinking, well Kristen, when's your birthday? So, I'll tell you, my full name is Kristen Athena Burlson and my birthdate is August 16th, 1995 and my current age is 19. The date right now is July 23rd, 2014. Yes, you know that I'm going to be turning 20 soon, my second year of college. I wanted to live by myself by now, but my Mom said that I couldn't live by myself until I was out of college.

"Anyway honey, you really need to take in your bags and get unpacked. You've got a long couple of weeks to settle in and get ready for school, aside from all the help with ready-ing the new house you need to do."

"Come on, Dad. You know I'm not going to have to prepare for school if i have no one to look good for."

If no one's going to care _about_ me, then why should they care about what I _look_ like.

"So, look good for yourself! It'll only help you in making more people like you. First you grip em' with looks, and then Just because you don't have friends here to look good for _yet_ , you're not going to look good so you can make some _new _friends ? Sounds a little counterproductive. if I were you, I'd look my best so I can get more friends."

"Dad, don't you dare start this with me! It's not like I had many friends before anyway." I tell him, staring him down, bending my knees and gripping loose fists in my pockets.

"Hey, I'm just telling you looking bad might not be good for your first impression. Now take these into the kitchen, will you?" He huffs, and pushes a box the size of a microwave onto the edge of the trailer. It's labeled "measuring cups/Utensils" on the side.

I lean back a little and giggle at him, retracting my hands from their denim casing. " Fine, but this is not coming up in our conversations anymore, got that?"

He chuckles in response, "You're too funny. This topic is far from over with being discussed, young lady."

" Ha ha. Whatever Dad." I grab the box, slide it into my arms and carry it to the door, setting it down just long enough so that I can open the door.

* * *

You'd think I'd go to the kitchen now, right? Wrong: I took it inside and set it down right next to the door, then I decide to go explore the house, ya know, get familiar with the place. Because, why not? If I'm going to live here until I get out of college, I might as well get to know the place. I go into the room that is supposedly mine, with the light green door. It already had the bedframe, dresser, desk, and nightstand, but not anything decorative. The walls are a dark, pitch black. Like, they are literally, completely black. Why _black?_ Did the person who used to live here hate color? Were they a total creepster, who hated people and sat alone in their house with no friends because they were such a dark, ominous person? _What the heck?! _I thought. Still curious to the real explanation, I stick my head back out the door way into the stairwell and ask "Hey Mom? Did you know this room had black walls?"

"Yes honey. I thought you liked black?"

"Yeah mom, I do, but not that much! Besides, I like the _color_ black, not being surrounded by it! Can we change it? I mean, like, paint over it? Or, SOMETHING?!"

Ok, I'm NOT crazy! Tell me this: would YOU want to have an all black room? Even the ceiling was black! And to make it even better, the carpet was black, too! Well, maybe a dark gray, but if so, it was still dark enough for me to mistake it as black.

"I don't really think that would be best, paint is very expensive."

"Da-" I'm about to curse to myself, but thanks to this big, echoey hallway, she hears me and interrupts me with "What was that **darling?!"** She shoots me a death glare from down on the bottom step. I back up a few steps out of her view after guiltily smiling down at her as a reply to her cold gaze.

"Oh I meant uuum...shoot! That's the worst Mom!"

She nods once as if approving of my instant correction, and then carries the bags I brought in to the kitchen.

Ok, so really, who am I kidding? This is pathetic! I'm about to be 20 and I can't even curse around my parents! But anyway, _SHE'S _telling _ME_ that _PAINT _is expensive? Paint is like, what, 50$ per can or bucket or whatever? What about the _huge house_ she just bought that was about, oh I don't know, FIFTY HUNDRED _DOLLARS?!_ I think _that's_ expensive! But, let's get back to this conversation:

"So Mom, Dad said I start school on the 25th of August…" I call through the house.

"Oh? Really? I thought school started in September?"

"Yeah, I did too." I mumble, sitting at the top step.

And it did. It did when we were back in Hawaii. I had friends back in Hawaii, friends who liked me for who I was , who I am. Now I'm going to go to school on that Monday and be that awkward, lonely person who nobody likes because they don't know her yet. I hated this. I hated moving. I hate the thought, I hate the experience. I just hate being new, ya know, the person that, no one gives a shot because they don't know how she'll react, don't know what will happen if they do give her a chance. I just hate people who judge a book by it's cover.

"Hey, Mom? Do you think that people will judge me, before getting to know me, I mean?" I call once again.

"Honey, why are you so worried? You act like anywhere you go, you have to know that there won't be any critiques! Everyone is different. If they don't like you, they don't have to, and same with you." she pauses in between sentences, as she is putting away the contents of the bags.

"I know, it's just that I don't want the people here to not like me. If we ARE spending the rest of our lives here, why would I want to live around people who don't like me," _At least until I can move out and live on my own… _ I think, " When you think about it, you probably wouldn't want to either."

"Oh, Dear, I think you're just nervous, which is completely normal when you're in a new place. You really don't want to mess up around these new people do you?"

"What do you think?"

"I think you need some real rest. It's been a while since you've gotten a good night's sleep. You go on and get ready for bed now, Ok? Your Dad and I will pick out some clothes for you that you can wear tomorrow."

"Ok, but what about my sleeping arrangements? I saw the bed in that room, but it wasn't set up and there were no linens…" I inform her, standing and walking back down a couple of steps.

"Go get your comforter, sheets, and pillow out of the moving truck and I'll set up your bed for you while you get a small snack. I know you didn't get much for dinner, and I hardly think that two apples, a bottle of water, and a jumbo chocolate chip cookie is enough for a you're finished, you can go to bed, its late."

"Mom! Come ON, it's only 10:00!" I complain in a whiny voice.

"Yes, and 10:00 is late, so go to bed after you get some food! I told you, I'll set up your bed and give you clothes for tomorrow! Now SHOO!" She commands, clearly cranky from being stuffed in an airplane, then on a 3 hour car ride to the middle of the United States. I groan in response to her demand. "Fine, but I'm staying up 'til 11 reading!" telling her in advance that I'm NOT going to sleep at 10.

"Ok, sweetie. Sorry for yelling, I'm just tired, and stressed about messing up this new job…"

_You're_ stressed? _I'm _the one who should be stressed! _I_ was unwillingly moved from the best United State to one of the worst!* _I'm_ about to turn _20_ and still live with my parents! Why is this happening to me!? I'm just gonna face the facts now: my life officially SUCKS!

* * *

SO, if there are any mistakes, or typos, OR SOME CRAP LIKE THAT, please do not point it out also,

*This is NOT meant to offend ANYONE! Please do NOT take it personally if you live in Alabama. This is the opinion and attitude of the character I have created , And honestly, she just wants her Hawaii life back! I'll Continue this maybe tommorow if I have time, but if not, EEEEEEEENH I'll up load chapter two on Friday 4/10/15...

Maybe... *smirks*


End file.
